


Dinner

by Terr



Series: The Couple & the Others [3]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terr/pseuds/Terr
Summary: Ethan and Chiara invite Naveen over for dinner for the first time as a couple.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: The Couple & the Others [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026955
Kudos: 17





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none  
> Author’s note: there happened to be much less teasing and much more thinking in this than I initially planned, but it is what it is. Also, I am too tired to proofread, so please don’t hate me if there are some enormous mistakes.  
> And yeah, I sincerely believe that young Naveen Banerji was the Bryce Lahela of his residency

Stirring the sauce slowly, Ethan had to smile to himself at the sight next to him.

Every time he has seen an ad with people sitting on a kitchen counter, he asked himself why would anyone ever do that. What purpose does it serve? Is it at least a little bit comfortable? To him, such activity always seemed rather foolish.

And then Chiara stormed into his life and the wind she brought with her took all his principles and beliefs away.

And he fell for her. For the woman that not only sat on his kitchen counter, but regularly _camped_ on it – sitting on it with her laptop next to her and a cup of tea on her other side. One time he found her sitting on it while being wrapped in a blanket.

He no longer found the habit foolish.

“I spoke to Naveen before I left the hospital today,” Chiara pulled him out of his thoughts. “He said that he is very excited about the dinner.”

Ethan nodded, grabbing the spices.

“I am sure he is excited to brag about how right he was about us and embarrass me the whole time.”

Chiara laughed, loudly and freely at his sour reply, her own excitement about the dinner impossibly growing at the idea. She knew that Ethan made a solid point and she was looking forward to the evening.

“You mean embarrass you more than Alan did by that lovely story about little Ethan stealing flowers from his great-grandmother grave?”

“I told you back in the Providence, I always end up being the one embarrassed. Your friends and my dad and Naveen, they all like you more that they like me, I am telling you,” he grinned.

_Even I like you more than I like myself._

Before she could respond that it wasn’t about liking her, rather about enjoying the sight of flustered Ethan, there was a knock coming from the front door.

Chiara hopped off the counter and left the kitchen to open the door, letting Ethan finish the meal.

She was in a good mood the whole day – and even if she wasn’t, the wide smile across Dr. Banerji’s face as she opened the door would brighten her day without a doubt.

“Chiara!” he exclaimed happily as he stepped into the apartment and instead of shaking her hand or kissing her cheek, he wrapped the young doctor in the tight hug. “It’s so good to see you outside the hospital.”

“You too, Naveen,” she smiled back, happy for Naveen’s presence not only this evening, but in her life generally.

He winked at her and side by side they stepped into the living room, where the dining table has already been set.

“I don’t think I have ever seen someone smiling this brightly in this apartment. But of course, usually my only company is Ethan, so I shouldn’t be surprised,” Naveen smiled at her and Chiara had to bite her lip to stop the grin spreading on her face at his words.

Naveen was in the room for less than a minute and he was already making fun of Ethan.

_Oh, this is going to be great._

Not much later, Ethan stepped into the room with a bottle of wine in his left hand and after greeting Naveen, he gestured towards his guests to take their seats.

The first half of the dinner went surprisingly well – the three doctors were mostly silent, except Naveen’s occasional questions about the chicken or the sauce, praising Ethan’s cooking skills. Just as Ethan believed that the evening could go well after all, Naveen swallowed his bite and gesturing with the fork between Ethan and Chiara sitting on the opposite site of the table, he grinned.

“So… you two, huh?”

Ethan sighed, louder than he intended and Chiara met Naveen’s eyes across the table, both of them smirking the same way, letting the whole room know that they are up to no good. From the moment Naveen stepped into the apartment, there was an unsaid agreement between the two of them that this evening would be the one to remember for Ethan.

“I know what you want to say,” Ethan finally spoke. “Go on, say it. Let’s get over with that.”

Smiling even wider, Naveen took a dramatic sip of his wine and then exclaimed: “I _knew_ it.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and decided to get back to his meal, not giving the old man the pleasure of seeing his reaction.

“You have to tell me, though, since when is this… _thing of yours_ going on? And if you tell me since the gala, you will offend me.”

Chiara put a herculean effort into hiding her amused smile, suddenly very interested into her potatoes.

Ethan – not amused by Naveen’s undue interest at all – considered for a while before muttering: “I resolutely refuse to talk about it.”

“I guess it’s up to us then,” Chiara shrugged, looking up at Naveen. “Why don’t you, the greatest diagnostician of your generation, take a guess?”

The look on Ethan’s face was the one Chiara wished to remember forever – she has probably never seen him that ridiculously mortified. The idea of Naveen – his mentor, his friend and mostly, the man that loved gossip and prying into Ethan’s personal life – analyzing his and Chiara’s relationship brought an absolute horror into it.

Naveen’s whole face lit up at the idea and he nodded, finishing his meal so that he could express his guesses without an interruption.

“Well, I knew that you were something special when you came into my hospital room with Ethan for the first time – there was no way he would let anyone know if he didn’t completely trust them. But of course, I have known Ethan for a long time and I knew all about his ethics and his opinion not only on relationships with residents, but on relationships in general, so I didn’t give it much of my thoughts back then.”

Naveen paused to compose his thoughts and Ethan used the time to grab their empty plates and take them to the kitchen, while Chiara poured all of them some more wine.

He could have easily go on without Ethan’s presence – after all, he refused to participate in the discussion – but Naveen enjoyed watching his friend’s facial expressions as he listened. And so he waited.

Just when Ethan came back and sat down next to Chiara, hugging her shoulder with his left arm and grabbing the glass of wine with the other, Naveen spoke again.

“It was clear that something has changed when you got back from the conference… Miami, I think?”

“Yes, Miami,” Ethan nodded, forgetting for a moment that he didn’t intend to tell Naveen anything.

“Right. I don’t know what happened in those two days-“

“Almost nothing,” Chiara interrupted him, waving her hand towards Ethan disapprovingly. “He was a total killjoy.”

Naveen burst out laughing, giving the couple some time to share a look.

Ethan opened his mouth for a second, wanting to remind Chiara why he did what he did back in Miami, but closed them before any sound could leave him.

Chiara was smiling widely at him, her eyes carrying no trace of anger or disappointment at the mention of the first time Ethan’s attempts to stay professional failed.

She wasn’t the kind of woman that would hold the past against him – or against anyone. She expressed her feelings, and she was capable of staying distant, but once she said she has forgiven, one could take her word for that. She has forgiven him for all his mistakes and failures and for that, he was eternally grateful.

“However, the Ethan that came back from Miami was even more morose than before and whenever you were in the room together, I was able to forget about my own dying for a while, that’s how tense the atmosphere was. Of course, you wouldn’t say a word,” Naveen turned to Ethan, “and I don’t know who you were trying to fool.”

 _Mostly myself_ , Ethan thought.

“When Chiara invaded my peaceful dying by storming into my cabin and telling me that I still had a chance to peacefully _live_ instead, I knew that something had happened between the two of you because she admitted that you had no idea she was with me.” Naveen was still turned to Ethan, as if forcing him to listen.

“And of course, your sudden urge to save lives in Amazon…” he added, much more quietly now.

Naveen couldn’t help but feel disappointed in his friend when he left and this was the reason – the fact that Naveen _knew_. Ever since Dr. Ray stepped into his room, he knew that Ethan fell for her and running away from her disappointed Naveen perhaps even more than it disappointed Chiara.

“Through this year, I think we have all been just waiting for you to finally come to your senses. Although I have to admit, Ethan, I was a little disappointed when I found out that you are not single through the TV. One would think you would share the news with your friend first,“ Naveen sighed, his eyes twinkling with the mischief.

Ethan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, doing his best to avoid the headache that was threatening to erupt with every new Naveen’s teasing remark.

"Oh,” Chiara laughed loudly at both, Naveen’s accusation and Ethan’s martyred expression. “If it makes you feel any better, Naveen, it was the first time hearing it for me too.”

For the first time that evening, Naveen’s expression was the one of pure shock. He looked back and forth on Chiara and Ethan, trying to absorb what he has just heard.

“You have to be joking!” he exclaimed at last, the infectious smile coming back. “Ethan, since when are you fan of such drama?”

Ethan raised his hands defensively, his need to explain stronger than his dedication to stay quiet.

“We didn’t have a chance to discuss the nature of our relationship before the whole ridiculous performance on TV but stating that I _was_ single would be a lie!”

Chiara wanted to remind him that they, in fact, had _plenty_ of chances to talk about the ‘nature of their relationship’ but what good would it bring? They have gotten to it eventually and even though there were several bumps on the road, they were dinning with their friend as a couple.

“Yes and you have always cared deeply about not lying to people that are prying into your love life,” Naveen chuckled, sarcasm audible in his voice.

“It wasn’t about lying to _them_ ,” Ethan muttered, his cheeks suddenly hot.

Whether he wanted it or not, he admitted that he couldn’t say that he was single while the woman he considered to be in relationship in was sitting right next to him.

There was a long silence between the three of them, although it was not an awkward one. Finishing her glass of wine, Chiara smiled at Naveen and nodded her head.

“It is true, you really are the greatest diagnostician, Naveen. However, we never really established the date of the beginning, so I guess it’s safe to say that it was the gala after all,” Chiara shrugged casually – maybe a little bit _too casually_.

Despite his protests and warnings _(“I am telling you, the more I have to drink, the nosier I am!”),_ Chiara poured Naveen another glass of wine, not paying any particular attention to Ethan.

If she did, she would notice how intensely staring he was at her.

Ethan was lost in his thoughts ever since Chiara noted that they never really established their beginning.

They never really established their relationship, either. But they both knew now that they _were_ in an exclusive relationship.

But what about the date? When did the exclusive relationship begin?

He would say that it didn’t really matter. Chiara expressed it clearly that it could be the gala and it seemed like she didn’t even care.

Ethan cared, though.

Replaying these past months in his head, he knew that the breaking point was the attack. He admitted his regrets and that could be it. _But it couldn’t._ Their relationship couldn’t begin in the moment they both believed would be their last together.

He told her that he wanted to be with her after the memorial, but there was no way they would be marking the beginning of their happiness on the day their friends were buried.

And then, he knew.

The ski lodge. They acknowledged their own wishes of being together. Admitted their feelings. For the first time, they made love without the fear of one of them leaving in the morning. Without feeling guilty. That was when _this_ relationship began. This pure, happy, dedicated relationship.

Ethan decided that he wouldn’t tell Chiara. Instead, he would take her to the very same lodge on their first anniversary.

The fact that such idea found its way into Ethan’s head had him surprised of himself. The vision of Chiara’s shocked expression when he would take her there _and_ tell her that it was to celebrate their anniversary was pleasant enough for him to keep his thoughts to himself.

“So tell me, kids, what are your plans now that we know the hospital is really closing?” Naveen pulled Ethan out of his trance and for a moment, he wished he could stay in his own head.

The reality – and the weight of Naveen’s question - was much less enjoyable.

The atmosphere around the table tensed almost immediately.

Chiara laughed nervously, glancing at Ethan quickly before responding.

“Oh, I really don’t know yet. I would like to stay near Boston, but we shall see how my applications go. I will probably send some to San Francisco too, in case it doesn’t work out here.”

Ethan finished his drink, forcing his expression to stay neutral. There were two hospitals in San Francisco that offered him a job already. He didn’t tell Chiara, because he didn’t want to influence her decision.

But he knew.

Wherever Chiara goes, he goes with her.

“We are still working at Edenbrook,” he said finally, two pairs of eyes looking at him curiously. “Let’s focus on that.”

Naveen was staring at them, his eyes wide with surprise and amusement.

They both tried so hard to act casual when it was painfully obvious how much they both intended to stay close to each other.

“I am sincerely looking forward to the retirement,” he smiled after a while, breaking the tension. “The real one this time. Without the death breathing on my neck.”

Ethan nodded and Chiara exhaled loudly, as if letting the residual tension in her body out.

A second later, she was smiling happily again and smirking wickedly, she asked: “So Naveen. You have been Ethan’s mentor ever since he came to Edenbrook.”

“Rookie,” Ethan muttered, his voice a warning.

“That would be right,” Naveen agreed, ignoring Ethan completely.

“Tell me, what kind of intern was he? He once admitted to me that he used to hide in a supply closet in his intern year, but he refused to elaborate. Did he cry there or did he make out?”

Laughing softly, Naveen shook his head and for a moment Ethan believed that it was because of Chiara’s curiosity – that even Naveen considered it too much.

Only when his mentor looked up at him, the devious glint in his eyes, Ethan knew that he shook his head because of the fact that Ethan refused to tell Chiara what did he use to do in damn supply closets.

“He cried. Absolutely. Ethan would never make out in a supply closet.”

“It’s entirely inappropriate!” Ethan replied indignantly.

“Your loss,” Naveen shrugged carelessly.

“You are saying it like you ever… Christ, you _have_ made out in a supply closet, haven’t you?” Ethan gasped.

Naveen didn’t even pretend to be embarrassed. He might have not gotten married or have a family, but that never meant that he didn’t enjoy the pleasures his youth had to offer.

“Believe it or not, Ethan, I have been young once, too.”

“Am I the only one who did not make out in a supply closet?”

Both Chiara and Naveen pretended to think about it for a second and then they both nodded in agreement.

“Not everyone is lucky enough to have his own office for such activities,” Chiara poked Ethan’s shoulder playfully, earning another burst of laugh from Naveen.

“She has a point there, Ethan. But be careful in the diagnostic office, the glass walls can only hide so much,” he added, causing Ethan to blush even deeper. “When it comes to women and Ethan’s intern year, I can only think about one story. Do you remember Ms. Miller?”

Ethan groaned at the memory, however the short laugh he let out was a sincere one.

“It happened in a middle of Ethan’s first year, I think. There was this charming young woman, she was my patient. One time, as I came to check on her, she didn’t hesitate to ask me about the young Dr. Ramsey – was he single? What was his type? Could he come to check on her next time? I didn’t know much about Ethan back then, but I knew enough to know that the encounter with this nice lady would be the one I would never forget. Ethan was a brilliant doctor even then and he hardly made any mistakes, but he has always been this way,” Naveen paused and gestured towards Ethan. “Not sharing his private life with anyone. He pretended to be oblivious to the attention he was getting from fellow interns, nurses and even some attendings. I believed that such challenge could turn out to be a great learning opportunity for him. And so I really asked him to come with me the next time I went to see Ms. Miller.”

Naveen chuckled and despite rolling his eyes, even Ethan seemed amused by the memory.

“She was under strong medication at the time and so even if there were some restraints before, the painkillers destroyed them. The moment Ethan walked into the room, her whole face lit up and she started to talk to him – no, she tried to seduce him. I don’t remember everything she said, but she was giving him more or less appropriate proposals. Ethan tried so hard to stay professional – and he was doing a really good job. As a mentor, I was rightfully proud. As a man who loves a good show, I was also proud of Ms. Miller – she didn’t disappoint. At some point, she told Ethan that she would happily carry his babies and that, Chiara, was the first time I have seen Ethan at a loss for words.”

Shaking his head, Ethan looked at Chiara, enjoying her rich laugh.

Before she could express her opinion on the story and perhaps ask some more questions, her phone buzzed and upon seeing her mother’s name on the screen, she exhaled a soft ‘oh crap’.

“I forgot that I was supposed to face-time my mom today. She is probably freaking out about where I am. I’ll be right back, okay?” she rambled and before Ethan or Naveen could say anything, she left the room.

The gazes of two men met over the table and for a moment, they kept staring at each other.

Naveen was the one to speak first.

“Truly exceptional woman, this one.”

“Indeed,” Ethan nodded. There was no point in denying the obvious.

“She makes you happy,” Naveen decided to push even further. Ethan always admired him for pushing him to be the best, after all.

“Yes.”

She _did_ make him happy.

She also made him feel lighter. And stronger. And just so, so very _peaceful._

“You love her.”

Ethan’s breath hitched in his throat as he was about to contradict.

There was a long silence. So long.

Neither of them moved.

Naveen was staring at Ethan all too intensely and Ethan was staring back at him, his eyes wide and filled with horror as the realization hit him.

“Yes.”

Another long silence.

And again, Naveen was the one to break it.

“I expect a wedding invitation very soon.”

Ethan raised a skeptical eyebrow on him, considering whether he was serious or not. His shoulders visibly relaxed when he realized that Naveen was only teasing him and finally, he was able to calm his beating heart and trembling hands enough to open another bottle of wine.

“You two are like my own children to me,” Naveen smiled softly. “Just know that if you screw this up and you break up, I am keeping Chiara.”


End file.
